Xbox 360
Taattua Microsoft-laatua raudaltaan ja käytännöiltään. Kinect on myös epäkäytännöllinen kasa pastaa. Kirjasto ei ole myöskään kovin makuuni lukuun ottamatta Live Arcaden SNK-helmiä. Eli hieman parempi PS2, käytännössä. * Army of Two; The 40th Day: Kuiva Gears of War-kopio äärimmäisen myötähävettävin premissein. Päähenkilöt ovat juuri niin pidettäviä kuin palkkasoturien odottaakin olevan, sentään. * Blue Dragon: Akira Toriyaman hahmodesignit ja Nobuo Uematsun soundtrack? Eli harvinaisen nähty ja kuultu JRPG. Mättömekaniikoissa on pari pinnallista innovaatiota ja estetiikka on totta kai OK, mutta shonenmaiset kakarasankarit, infantiili kakkahuumori, lauantaipiirrettymäinen juoni ja yleinen epäinspiroituneisuus yhdistettynä yltiöhitaisiin taisteluihin eivät luo kovinkaan motivoivaa pelikokemusta. Eli, joo, "more like Ugiblöö Dragon". * Dead or Alive Xtreme 2: Kökkö minipelikokoelma koreissa kuorissa. Perpetuaalisesti pomppivat povet ovat totta kai jees ja kerättävää riittää, mutta pelattavuus on liian köyhää, jotta edes fanservice saisi jaksamaan. Etenkin oleellisin pelimuoto, rantalentis, on täyttä potaskaa kiitos kuppaisen kameran ja yleisen epäselvyyden. Suolaa haavoihin on lokaalin moninpelin puuttuminen; ehkä tekijät eivät ole luottaneet siihen, että pelaajat perustaisivat kirjaimellisesta rinkirunkkauksesta. * Doritos Crash Course: Omaperäinen ja huvittava, vaikkakin pinnallinen versus-ravauspeli. (6/10) * Dragon's Dogma: Dragon's Dogshit, more like. Hajuton ja mauton ynnä geneerinen, käyttäjäepäystävällinen ja teknisesti kökkö. Pelin pääsisältö, eli taistelu, on myös valtaosin rasittavan yltiökaoottista ja epäselvää, kiitos etenkin lock-onin puuttumisen. Kökköä charmia löytyy hivenen ja jotkin mekaniikat ovat mielenkiintoisia, mutta koko tekeleen yleinen kömpelyys kusee peli-innon silti tehokkaasti. * Eat Lead; The Return of Matt Hazard: Pelattavuudeltaan unettavan liukuhihnamainen third-person-räiskintä. Huumori on ihan jees, mitä nyt hahmojen sönkötyksestä saa selvää kiitos subtitlejen puuttumisen. * Fable 3: "I cannot stand to live one second more!" Kuppainehko lite-RPG. Pelattavuus ja juoni kuljetuksineen on välttävää ja pelin loppupuoliskon premissi on aika naurettava. * Fighting Vipers: Etenkin 3D-mättöpelistandardeilla viihdyttävä tekele kiitos hauskan hahmokatraan, panssarimekaniikan ja huumorin. Vaikka kunnon spessuja ei tavalliseen tapaan löydy, korvaavat perstaklaukset ja muut hupaisat manööverit asiaa. (7/10) * Gears of War 3: Kaksinpelillä ihan viihdyttävä, mutta ulkoasultaan tylsistyttävä ja machomilitarismillaan typerryttävä, geneerinen cover based shooter. * Guardian Heroes: Probably the best beat em up in the world. Kaistanvaihtomekaniikka on nerokas tapa mahdollistaa väistö kusematta hyökkäysten tarkkuutta ja lyhyt kesto yhdistettynä korkeaan jälleenpeluuarvoon on pelintekofilosofiaa parhaimmillaan. Lisäksi puolulais-NPC:t ovat tässä genressä yltiöuniikki lisä. Se, että vihollishahmoja koskevat samat pelisäännöt ja mekaniikat kuin pelaajaa, on hieno ja joskus yllättävän oleellinen ominaisuus. Estetiikka on huippuluokkaa ja huumori hyvää, etenkin videopelistandardeilla. Versus-moninpeli-moodi, jossa voi pelata lähes jokaisella pelin hahmolla, on myös nerokasta, vaikkei kovin tasapainoista kamaa. Ainoa miinus on mätön juggle- ja kombopainotteisuus, koska etenkin korkeammilla vaikeusasteilla voi henki lähteä sukkana vihollispossen himojyystöpompotuksessa. (9/10) * Halo 3/Reach/4: They all look alike. Moninpeliltään toimiva, mutta unettavan geneerinen ja kenttäsuunnittelultaan liian rönsyilevä räiskintä, jonka suojamekaniikka imee siitä lopunkin rajallisen nautinnon. "Kuole kun mä ammun sua!" * Injustice; Gods Among Us: Synkeitä sarjissankareita mekaniikoiltaan paskassa mättöpelissä. Kombot ovat tuttuun tapaan piinallisen pitkiä, etenkin pelin fleguuden tähden. Ei siis god, paitsi että on valitettavasti olemassa. * Jet Set Radio: Kömpelö ja epäselvä katusporttistuntteiluripulointi. Sentään graffat ovat mukavan värikkäitä ja hahmodesignit Segaa. * Last Odyssey, The: Asetelmaltaan ja maailmaltaan ihan mielenkiintoinen, mutta hahmoiltaan, juonenkuljetukseltaan sekä etenkin pelattavuudeltaan terminaalivaiheen syöpää. Last Story on Mistwalkerin ainoa oikeasti pelattava tekele, siis. * Limbo: Graffoiltaan ja pelattavuudeltaan paska, tekotaiteellinen indietasoloikka. Perhaps the same could be said... * London 2012: Toimiva Segan minipelikokoelma, jossa on mukavan vähän tarvetta raivohullulle napintakomiselle. Ei kuitenkaan yhtä hyvä kuin Mario & Sonic -kollegansa, lähinnä kiitos inhorealistisuuden mukanaan tuoman geneerisyyden ja vaivaannuttavien nationalismirituaalien. * Marvel Vs. Capcom 2: Grafiikoiltaan ja rosteriltaan mainio, pelattavuudeltaan clusterfuck-Wii-U:ta kiitos tag-, striker- ja kombo-onanoinnin sekä masentavan huonon balanssin. * Max Payne 3: Pelattavuudeltaan samanlaista perushyvää, mutta tasapaksun taukoamatonta räiskintää arkisissa ympäristöissä kuten edeltäjänsäkin. Valitettavasti kahden ekan osan pääpointti, eli hupaisa pulp-potaska, on korvattu kokonaan unettavan prameilevalla jauhannalla, jonka havannointi jää tasolle "kapitalismi voi olla moraalisesti ongelmallista". Krooh. * Mortal Kombat: Ihan passeli rebootti, vaikka ylläri-SF-apinointi 2.5D-mäisyyksineen, EX-liikkeineen, ja supermittareineen on turhan kyynistä ja mielikuvituksetonta. Myös sarjan hurmaava camppiys on hieman kaikonnut kiitos karskien graffojen, joskin esimerkiksi pelin kohokohtana toimiva Test Your Luck on silti tarvittavan hulvaton. Kiitti ihan vatusti karseasta nimeämislogiikasta, tosin. (7/10) * Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe: Crossover -standardeillakin premissiltään melkoisen naurettava tekele, jonka pelattavuus on epämerkittävää; etenkin keskeinen rage-mekaniikka on aika nimensä veroinen eli raivostuttava turhake. Sentään parempi kuin Injustice, lähinnä kiitos MK -hahmojen. * Ninety-Nine Nights: Köyhän miehen Warriors-apinointi, jonka pelaaminen on tuskaa kauhean kameran, liikkumisen hitauden ja yleisen monotonisuuden tähden. Yltiögeneerinen fantasia-asetelma ei sekään juuri täytä sydäntä sateenkaarilla. Massiivisten sotajoukkojen yhteenotto on sinänsä vaikuttavaa, mutta käytännössä se tarkoittaa, että taistellessa näkymä vain hukkuu tyystin yhdentekevään vihollis- ja puolulaispaskaan. * NeoGeo Battle Coliseum: Onks täs jotain LÄGIKENTTIÄ?! No, ei, koska porttaustyö 360:lle on tehty etenkin SNK:n standardeilla erinomaisesti!? Tag-mekaniikkaa lukuun ottamatta jumalainen mättöpeli, kiitos upean rosterin ja mahtavien musaakien. Vaikka pelattavuus ei ole yhtä hyvää kuin esim. KOF:eissa, nostaa audiovisuaalinen erinomaisuus ja hahmot tekeleen lempparimättöpeleihini. Varoitus: Voi hajottaa heti aamusta. (10/10) * NeverDead: "Rolling, rolling, rolling..." Tekoaikansa huomioiden hämmästyttävän omintakeinen kolmannen persoonan räiskintä hupaisalla päähenkilön kuolemattomuuden tarjoamalla hajoamismekaniikalla. Muutenkin pelattavuus on hauskaa vapaasti vaihdettavine kahden käden aseyhdistelmineen ja tavallista hieman vähemmän pinnallisine lähitaistelusysteemeineen. Liian monet kohdat, jossa kykitään paikoillaan ja lahdataan lauma hirviöitä generaattoreineen kyllästyttävät alkuun, mutta uusien massatuhoa ympäristöön sekä siten vihulaisiin aiheuttavien lisävoimien pukatessa peliin sujuvat nämäkin hupaisan kaoottisella perseilyllä. Huumorikin on jopa välillä hauskaa ikuiseen elämäänsä kyllästyneen sankarin mutistessa ja hajoillessa. Suppea vihollisvalikoima ja todella kälyinen loppupomo tiputtavat lopputuloksen valitettavasti erinomaisesta hyvään. (7/10) * Perfect Dark Zero: Ei valitettavasti aivan "Now plain zero":n arvoinen mutta silti tuskallisen keskinkertainen FPS. Tarinan kaksinpelimahdollisuudessa on jotain hohtoa paikoin esoteerisistä mekaniikoista ja kämäisistä pomomätöistä huolimatta, mutta versusmoninpeli on auttamatonta nyky-FPS-kuraa. * Resident Evil 5: Läpäisty kaverin kanssa. Köyhän miehen versio nelosesta, jonka harvat lisäykset edeltäjäänsä ovat kaikki negatiivisia lukuun ottamatta co-op-mahdollisuutta. Etenkin ruutudesign on äärimmäisen kuppaista. Co-op-Mercenary voi olla jees, mutta partnerini ei sitä suostunut pelaamaan parin persraiskauksen jälkeen. Voi voi. Myöhemmin pelasin moodia kohtuullisemman kuoman kanssa, mutta se ei silti ollut järin viihdyttävää. Ihan paska peli, siis. * Rumble Roses XX: Pelattavuudeltaan ja hahmoiltaan seksuaalisestikin tyydyttävä naispainipeli. Tappelumekaniikat ovat mukavan yksinkertaiset, mutta silti melko syvälliset. Erilaisia pelimoodeja ja vaihtelua on kuitenkin turhan vähän, etenkin kun ottaa huomioon, kuinka järkyttävän paljon erilaista grindattavaa oheissälää on. Jo jonkinnäköinen ykkösosan kaltainen juonimoodi olisi vähentänyt pelaamisen tasapaksuisuutta huomattavasti. (6/10) * Samurai Shodown Sen: Köyhän miehen Soul Calibur (eli suhtsamaa tasoa kyseisen sarjan viimeisimpien osien kanssa). Estetiikka on kuppaista, mutta mekaniikat ovat ihan tyydyttäviä lukuun ottamatta kaikkien 3D-mättöpelien vakkarisyöpää eli useiden nappien inputteja. Onneksi sentään heitot tehdään omalla namiskallaan. Suurin ongelma on kuitenkin cinemaattinen eli puolelta toiselle pomppiva eli sietämätön kamera. Rosteri on sarjalle tuttuun tapaan hyvä, mutta valitettavasti 2D-osien spessuhyökkäykset on saksittu lähes kokonaan. * Soul Calibur 4: Ihan jees, mutta yllätyksetön ja yksinpelimoodeiltaan karsittu jatko-osa. Uudet hahmot ovat kuivahkoja, mutta hahmoeditori hieno. Sääli vain, ettei liikelistoja ei voi mitenkään muokattava. * Scott Pilgrim Vs. The World: Estetiikaltaan hirvittävä mätkintä. Pelattavuus on OK, mutta Kunio-kun-tyylinen raha- ja kokemussysteemi ei juurikaan sovi lineaarisiin ruutuihin. Läpäisty porukalla. * WarTech; Senko no Ronde: Omaperäinen ja koukuttava versus- bullet helleily bossimättöineen kaikkineen. Mekaniikat ovat hauskoja, joskin jokseenkin epäintuitiivisia. Myös ohjaus liikelistoineen on turhan vaikeaselkoista. Pelin päävetonaulana toimii hahmorosteri, jonka jäsenet ovat valitettavasti äärimmäisen vaihtelevia sekä pelillisiltä että audiovisuaalisilta ansioiltaan; yllättäen nämä kaksi ominaisuutta vielä tykkäävät korreloida käänteisesti. Jatko-osansa myötä aika obsoliitti. * X-Blades: Amatöörimäinen ja kuolettavan keskinkertainen hack and slash. Parasta viihdykettä ovatkin campit välinäytöt ja naurettavan edgy soundtrack. Pääsankarittaren gangurous on myös parhautta, vaikka valitettavasti on peli muuten melkoisen geneerinen suunnittelultaan.